


School Daze

by MistressArafax



Series: Drabbles and Requests [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hand Jobs, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: Just an average day at school.





	School Daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sky_kaijou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/gifts).

Jounouchi fought back the smirk on his face as Kaiba took a fistful of his shirt and dragged him close.

Foreplay.

Okay, maybe roughing each other up during school wasn’t the best foreplay in the world. But it made a good cover for when they stormed off in separate directions only to double back and meet up on the roof. No one could have expected it. Not from them. “It’s so on, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said.

“You’re not even a challenge,” Kaiba sneered, shoving Jounouchi against the lockers. His back throbbed at the impact, but his cock throbbed harder. Maybe he should try to keep his horniness in check before everyone noticed the tent in his pants.

“I can take ya,” Jounouchi insisted, baring his teeth in a lecherous grin.

“I’d like to see you try,” Kaiba said snidely, looking down at Jounouchi in disdain, but Jounouchi caught the way the look turned hungry. His eyes darkened with lust and an eyebrow raised suggestively.

Before it could escalate any further, Honda stepped in and pushed them apart. “Alright, that’s enough, you two.”

Kaiba hmphed and stalked off. Jounouchi watched him go, staring at his ass like a god-damned pervert, and like clockwork, his friends misinterpreted the look.

“Go cool off, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said. “We have a few minutes until class starts anyway.”

Jounouchi smiled at him half-heartedly. “Thanks, pal. But I ain’t gonna worry if I’m a little late for class.”

Anzu frowned at him. “You really should. Your grades depend on it. Getting to graduate depends on it.”

Jounouchi simply shrugged and waved at them as he ambled away. “I’ll be back before long. Don’t worry about me. Just gonna take a walk and cool off.”

When he rounded the corner and knew they couldn’t see him anymore, he started running, making his way to the rooftop of the school and meeting Kaiba there.

“Took you long enough,” Kaiba complained.

“Had to make sure no one was suspicious, ya know?”

Kaiba hummed, a neutral response that gave no indication to his feelings on the matter. But that wasn’t what was important. Not right this second. Jounouchi grabbed onto Kaiba’s collar and pulled him into a crushing kiss. It was always exhilarating in a way Jounouchi could hardly put into words when Kaiba kissed him back. But kissing wasn’t the point of this rooftop rendezvous.

"Make this quick, Jounouchi," Kaiba grumbled against his lips.

“Bossy.”

But Jounouchi wasn’t about to give him shit about it. Not with his boner straining against his boxers. Not when he desperately wanted Kaiba to jerk him off. And Kaiba, prick that he was, would leave him high and dry if he didn’t follow instructions. He reached down and undid the button on Kaiba’s uniform slacks. He’d gotten good at this and could do it with one hand. No fumbling around, just sliding the button out of the hole and lowering the zipper like he’d done it for years. But weeks, months, years? Who was counting?

Kaiba was hard too, and Jounouchi cupped him in his hand, teasing him through his briefs. He’d have teased Kaiba about his underwear choice, but it didn’t seem worth it when it he was pretty sure it would bring their tryst to a screeching halt. He didn’t have time to fuck around and see if his gut feeling was right.

“Hurry up,” Kaiba demanded.

Jounouchi smirked at him. “Gotta tease ya a bit.”

“Get on with it,” he grunted, irritated. “We don’t have time for that shit.”

He was all business, as always, but when it came to getting off, he was more serious than usual. So Jounouchi relented, slipping his hand in Kaiba’s briefs and giving the brunet’s cock an experimental tug. Kaiba moaned, low and sexy right in his ear.

“Fuck,” Jounouchi said, feeling himself tremble. Kaiba being all horny for him was such a turn on. He wanted nothing more than to keep hearing it over and over again. He varied his pace as he worked Kaiba’s shaft. Slow, then fast, using a loose grip and then a firm one. Kaiba was panting hard, grasping for Jounouchi’s pants, and then Kaiba’s hand was wrapped around his cock, and they were jerking each other off at the same time.

It didn’t take long. Not with the skillful way Kaiba worked his dick. Pleasure blinded him as he came in Kaiba’s hand. His whole body went slack, slumping against Kaiba, but he continued to pump. Kaiba groaned, breathless and covered in a sheen of sweat. He bit his lip and exhaled as he came, too. Jounouchi milked him for all he was worth, stroking Kaiba until the brunet reached down and pulled his hand away.

“Enough,” Kaiba barked.

“Heh. Ya sure?” Jounouchi asked.

“For now.” As he said it, he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped off the cum on his hand. He straightened out his clothing, rebuttoning the blue pants and flattening out the blazer.

“So… tomorrow then?” Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba pressed the handkerchief into Jounouchi’s hand and walked away without a word. Jounouchi shook his head and chuckled, wiping Kaiba’s cum off his own hand before fixing his uniform. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Jounouchi mused to himself, wandering back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Sky_KaiJou! Hope you like it! ^^
> 
> I've got a few other drabbles, I'm working on. Maybe they'll get posted here, or they may just go on Tumblr (@mistressarafax). You can go on my Tumblr to see other things I've done or make a drabble request yourself (this one went a little hard for a drabble whoops).


End file.
